Broken Mirrors
by Twisted Sing-a-long
Summary: ((too soon to tell yet...))-((a plot bunny conceived after watching far too much “Fruits Basket” and drooling over some “Saiyuki” after wards… Not mention that I always associate any offspring of Sirius’ to having some bad-daddy issues…))


**Broken Mirrors**

((_a plot bunny conceived after watching far too much "Fruits Basket" and drooling over some "Saiyuki" after wards…. Not mention that I always associate any offspring of Sirius' to having some bad-daddy issues… _

_okay, now for the warnings… _

*you may see some dialogue and a few things that are from the animes- I'm just warning you now about them because I hate flames. Flamers are alright, but people who waste my time with flames suck. 

*Also, there will be het and slash relationships… 

*um, and cussing- but if you watch Saiyuki this really shouldn't be a surprise to you!

*and SAPPY LOVE TRIANGLES!!!!

*and some friggen wonderfully over-used ideas from other people from my inner circle! Muahahahahahahahahahaaa! 

*oh, and for the biggest warning- SIRIUS IS BAAAAAAACK! You should have read the fifth book by now but if you haven't go AWAY! This won't really have any spoilers, but I don't like annoying little people poking my e-box and asking why I had him resurrected! 

_So, now that the warnings are done I hope you enjoy this fic! Just remember that this was created to be silly and weird and the creator is not all there at most times… ENJOY!!!!_))

-"Fruits Basket": an anime that bases itself around three main characters and features the zodiac. The members of this family transform into their zodiac forms whenever they're stressed or hugged by a member of the opposite sex… you wanna know more? Go read about it somewhere else then! PFFT!

-"Saiyuki": another great anime but has the basic lets-save-the-world-because-we-have-nothing-better-to-do thing going on… what makes it great though is the banter between the four main characters and each characters' past! Plus they cuss, drink, gamble, fight, and all the other fun things! YAY!

**Part one**

Blurred, shadow figures… disembodied voices… and the cold. The cold that chilled his bones and made him long for the warm touch of another. Consciousness was not his friend in the long hours he spent lying there. Often he would slip into dreams or memories… memories of himself… or Karie… or Serena. 

There was one figure that was constantly by his side, murmuring words of comfort even though he couldn't make them out. When this one was near, and he usually was, green and red flashes of light danced around his body like electricity. The others had these lights, but none were as powerful as this one. None could even compete! This being… Harry..? it always brought things to drink that made the dreams go away and replace his cold world with numbness… he didn't feel much… 

"your body is regaining it's strength back, Padfoot… you'll be fine again… soon…" 

Padfoot? 

The name echoed inside his head and called up something deep inside himself… The memories came again… of a scrawny black haired boy with wired glasses and big brown eyes. Of how his body changed into that of a stag but those eyes never lost their warmth… then another, of a boy who could have been the first's twin but had green eyes instead of brown. And a scar. A scar on his forehead… like lightening. 

Flashes of green, choking smoke, his lungs were caving in! red eyes, red blood… her blood… Karie!!!

He felt something cool atop his head and the panic subsided… memories of his dead wife faded until the images left him to his sleep. 

"is he doing any better, madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked tenderly, taking his usual seat beside Sirius Black's bed. The medi-witch's eyes softened and she crossed her arms over her chest, looking off. "It's hard to say, Harry… he's breathing, and that's good. We have a somewhat stable pulse…" she looked down at the black haired boy slumping over his godfather, his green eyes dull. He knew the rest of it… he had asked her the same question every day since Dumbledore had brought Sirius to Hogwarts… since the beginning of the year. Instead he decided to change the subject. 

"it's been almost a full year… will he ever get out of this coma? Will he ever leave this bed? This castle?" madam Pomfrey looked away, not being able to answer those questions yet. She placed her hand on Harry's shoulder then brought his chin up so they were looking eye to eye. 

"it's best to not get your hopes up, dear…"

Harry showed no expression at this statement. He merely looked back at the witch, then back down at Sirius. 

"… I… I think you're wrong…" he murmured quietly as she began to walk away, small tears forming. "in fact, I know it."  Madam Pomfrey sighed but kept walking. 

'_for your sake, Harry- I hope you're right…' _

*a/n: okay, that's it for now… hopefully the next part will be out by next week and you'll meet the OCs before the end of this month- YAY!!! Ciao!


End file.
